


Paper Doll

by Wearenotalright



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearenotalright/pseuds/Wearenotalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a secret, and it's fucking twisted. </p>
<p>I don't own Frank Iero or Gerard Way. <br/>This fic can trigger a weak stomach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is reallllly old (08 I think I wrote it) I found my old fics on LJ and I really enjoyed this one. WARNING it's pretty gross lol

Frank was standing in front of a mirror, eyes daggering in his reflection, venom is spilling down his mouth. Red venom. Frank smiles wide as he watches blood run down his arms and legs. He laughs; biting down again hard, flesh ripped off and Frank let the bloody oozing flesh sit in his mouth as he watched more blood spill out. Like a fountain.

Frank left the bathroom and went into his bedroom. He didn’t bother to clean up his bloody wounds, nor his bloody mouth. But he did spit the little flesh out of his mouth and held it in his hands. He skipped over to his nightstand and opened the nightstand and placing the newly flesh in with the rest. Most people would think it would be hard to sleep with rotting flesh next to you, but it wasn’t at all. Actually, Frank loved the smell. The smell made him sleep better. Sometimes he battled with voices to look at the old pieces of flesh or not. It wasn’t that he was afraid to smell them or look at them, that stuff actually makes Frank giggle. All his life, murder, cannibalism, gore, someone ripping out the bloody flesh off of others, and all that kind of stuff, made him giggle like a goddamn lunatic. But he never looked at the old pieces of old skin of his. One day he will though. He’s sure of it.

Frank’s body went frantic as he heard the door of his home open; along with the voice of “Frank?” he knew the voice. Gerard.

Sometimes Frank wanted to let Gerard in on his sick ways. The ripped flesh makes him feel beautiful; Gerard likes beautiful things, right? Plus, Frank finds the ugly in the beautiful. He’s a little opposite, but it doesn’t matter to him. Nothing anymore, he wants to let Gerard, his boyfriend, know about his ways, and why they don’t ever shed clothing.

“Yeah, Gee. I’m in here,” Frank said excitedly, he couldn’t wait to show Gerard. Frank didn’t bother to clean up; he wanted to show Gerard the result of his beautiful ways.

“Hey, babe. I wanted to show you -” Gerard stopped in his tracks. Frank was sitting on his bed, a bloody fucking mess. Gerard painting dropped to the floor. Frank was shirtless, and pantless, he was only in boxers. Chunks of missing skin were exposed. He looked into Frank’s eyes, but distracted by Frank’s bloody mouth. 

“Frank, what the fuck did you do?” Gerard asked, holding his nose from the intense smell of rotting flesh and blood run through his nose. He wanted to throw up from such a horrible sight.

“Making beauty,” he said calmly back, “join me.”

Gerard looked at Frank sternly; he didn’t know what to do. Punch Frank for being so stupid. Run for being so scared. Throw up; he can feel the vomit coming up any second.

“Frank, that’s so stupid,” Gerard moaned, not holding in his vomit any longer, he threw up all over the floor. Frank laughed and walked over to Gerard’s vomit, picking it up with both of his hands, adding it into his nightstand.

“Thanks,” he laughed.

“Frank,” Gerard breathed out, “what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, baby,” Frank replied, walking over to Gerard. Gerard can feel vomit come up once again from the sight of Frank’s disgustingly deep wounds, “Come on, make beauty with me.”

Gerard was scared; did he really just ask him to rip off his skin? He liked his skin; it was very smooth and pale.

“W-what do I do?” Gerard asked; nervous.

“This,” Frank said back, reaching down to a part of Gerard’s soft pale arm, ripping down like a lion and its prey, maybe a little baby cat. Frank heard Gerard yelp out in pain and he ripped down harder, he struggled to get the skin off Gerard’s body, but he did.

“FRANK, STOP!” Gerard yelled, holding onto his arm, which now had a rather large hole, once again, Gerard threw up, he had nothing else to throw up, nothing but acid. His throat stung a lot. The sight killed Gerard.

“Do it!” Frank yelled, pushing Gerard’s teeth onto the skin of his arm, this time his other arm. Frank dipped his middle finger in Gerard’s vomit, licking it.

Suddenly, Gerard felt so small. He couldn’t win with Frank. No matter how much he will throw up, pled, cry, beg Frank to not have him do this, he had no choice to.

“Okay…” Gerard lightly bit down on his arm, Frank waiting for him to go harder. A tear slipped out Gerard’s eye. He can feel Frank’s eyes on his eyes.

It's amazing what you will do for the person you love.


End file.
